motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Italia Tauromachia
Guys, they aren't going to release this - my personal theory is that this was a gift from Evo to Elite Force, as a thank-you for the soundtrack. I can't think of anything else. Either that or Evo's forgotten about us... Chuck1551 16:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No, well one was a gift to Elite Force... but only in their version. There's two other versions (one pure white, the other white and gray with different headlamps). The second one is unlocked by (apparently) persuading rushy, phenom, or any other dev to give you it. The third version is as mysterious as crop circles. 17:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Tauromachia Sighting I cannot believe this, I was just playing a random Matchmaking game on Apocalypse and I saw this thing! (I was testing out my new internet connection with my new account.) Well, I didn't believe it myself but I actually saw one of these things! It was in a lobby with 5 other people, this guy (I didn't notice his name :|) choose the supercar for every race. Well the third race was mainline, so I rolled the camera to see all the other people. Well right behind me was the Tauromachia, I even looked at it too long and got rear-ended by it, haha. It was white with blackened rims. Only one other guy noticed it, he said "Hey man what car is that?". The person driving it didn't say anything. A little ways into the race he dc'd so I only saw it for about a minute. Here's everything I saw on it: *Body was white with a few decals *Tires are black with aftermarket-style blackened rims *It didn't have a spoiler (at least, not one I could see) I might be wrong but I'm guessing the guy who owned it was part of the staff. I know it was the Tauromachia because, well, it rear-ended me so I got a real nice look for at it about 10 seconds (he got stuck behind me because I was in a Bobtail). 03:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I read this. I thought, "Jammy". Nice job. Chuck1551 (talk) 09:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Is this the precursor to something...? Chuck1551 (talk) 10:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing Jammy is British slang for something? To Oxford's dictionary, away! Oh, yeah I suppose it was a Jammy. (I said that out loud, that really sounded strange when I said it, haha.) I'm guessing this was an isolated sighting though. I've messaged everyone I that I played last night though, but no one has written back. You don't think I ran into a hacker do you? 16:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Er, jammy here means "lucky". Hopefully it has the same meaning over there... Edit: No, apparently it doesn't... On the subject of hackers; well, you see several other hacked/modded games don't you? But I've never seen anything related to MotorStorm. Chuck1551 (talk) 18:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I seldom see any hackers online after the PSN Anonymous attack, but I used to see at least one per week (especially in Burnout Paradise). The PS3 isn't that easy to hack anyways, it requires jailbreaking it all that. The only time I see hackers often is either in Mario Kart Wii or TF2. I don't really think it was a hacker though, they probably would have done something bigger than just unlock the Tauromachia (like unlimited boost or things of that nature). 19:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure we're never going to see nevermind get one of these things again :( Monument Valley Racer (talk) 15:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Too bad MS:A is practically dead. There's no chance of it surfacing now :'( 15:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Evo is now releasing the Tauromachia on PSN store for 15$, limited time only! Yeah, right. 00:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You troll. :P 16:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Actualy though, I'm not joking. Go look on PSN store. 20:59, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Anything? Any updates? Anyone? 11:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I honestly dont think we're going to be getting any more information on this :/ MVR (talk) 15:39, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Im also willing to guess that we'll never see that seventh Downloadable Events Package. It's just more disappointments MVR (talk) 21:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I guess the Tauromachia is just a MotorStorm legend now. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 14:37, May 19, 2014 (UTC) THIS IS HORRIBLE :'( 18:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC)